The Raging Prophecy
by Lunarinsanity
Summary: Ivyface has long since lost her belief in StarClan. Will she succeed in dimishing the other Clans' belief as well?
1. Prologue

**The Raging Prophecy**

**Characters****:  
><strong>

_**Air Clan**_

**Leader: ****Hawkstar – **sand colored tabby, scarred left eye

**Deputy: ****Thornfur – **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Medicine Cat: ****Tallclaw– **tall grey she-cat

**Warriors:  
><strong>**Spottedclaw – **grey tabby with light black spots

**Sandfur – **brown tabby with black paws

**Stormpelt – **light grey cat with clipped ears (**Stonerain's mate**)

**Bristlefur – **dark grey she-cat

**Cloudpelt – **sand colored she-cat with brown spots

**Ravenfoot – **dark grey she-cat with dark brown (almost black) paws and ears

**Swiftfoot – **small brown tom with white spots

**Stormheart – **white tom with a blue-grey stripe down his back

**Apprentices:**

**Lightpaw – **light brown she-cat, **mentor**: Stormpelt

**Greypaw – **black striped tabby, **mentor: **Cloudpelt

**Thistlepaw – **long haired grey cat, **mentor: **Spottedclaw

**Willowshade – (Med.) **pretty white she-cat with brown spots and green eyes, **mentor: **Tallclaw

**Queens:**

**Hawkface – **light orange she-cat (**Swiftfoot's mate**), **kits: **Sandkit, Frostkit, Stormkit

**Darktail –**black she-cat with a white tail (**Spottedclaw's mate**), **kits: **Sorrelkit, Stonekit

**Stonerain –**long haired sand colored she-cat

**Elders:**

**Thorntail – **white tabby with sand colored paws

**Greytail – **light grey she-cat with dark stripes

_**Earth Clan**_

**Leader: ****Oakstar –**long haired dark brown she-cat

**Deputy: ****Thistlefall – **white tabby with sandy stripes

**Medicine Cat: ****Leaftail – **silver colored she-cat

**Warriors:**

**Thorntail –**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Berryfur –**cream colored tabby

**Talltail –**large black tabby with sand colored spots

**Frostclaw –**white she-cat with black paws (**Berryfury's mate**)

**Woodpelt –**a light brown tom with a dark brown stripe and paws

**Batear –**a light brown tom wih large black ears

**Cloudheart –**A white she-cat with green eyes (**Thistlefall's mate**)

**Hawkfoot –**A tortoiseshell tom with a missing toe

**Rainpelt –**A blue-grey she-cat with silver spots

**Apprentices:**

**Birchpaw – **brown she-cat with black stripes, white belly and paws, **Mentor: **Berryfur (**Redpaw's half sister**)

**Redpaw – **reddish-brown tabby, **mentor: **Frostclaw

**Bristlepaw –**tortoiseshell she-cat, **Mentor: **Talltail

**Snowstorm– **(**Med.**) white she-cat with silver muzzle, **Mentor: **Leaftail

**Queens:**

**Tigerpelt –**orange she-cat with black stripes

**Sorrelface –**white she-cat, (**Batear's mate**) **kits: **Cherrykit, Brackenkit

**Burrowtail –**dark brown she-cat

**Moonheart –**silver and grey she-cat with blue eyes and a scar over her chest, (**Woodpelt's mate**), **kits: **Forestkit, Berrykit, Lionkit (all 5 moons)

**Elders:**

**Daisycloud –** orange and cream she-cat

**Fernpelt – **dark grey tabby with sandy paws and tail

**Snowpelt – **white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

**Spottedfur –**tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

_**Fire Clan**_

**Leader: ****Crowstar–**black tom with torn ears and a battle scarred face

**Deputy:****Jawclaw –**tabby tom with grey paws

**Medicine Cat: ****Redclaw –**a tortoiseshell she-cat with a scarred muzzle

**Warriors:**

**Darkpelt–**a dark tabby tom

**Blackpelt –**solid black tom (**Ashcloud's mate**)

**Marshfrost –**black she-cat with reddish-brown paws and blue eyes

**Ashcloud –**grey she-cat with dark grey spots and white paws

**Flamepelt –**pale orange tabby with cream colored paws

**Ashfoot –**grey she-cat with black paws (**Flamepelt's mate**)

**Brackentail –**light brown tom with black striped tail

**Raveneart –**black tabby with blue eyes (**interested in Marshfrost**)

**Mouseclaw –**black she-cat with amber eyes (**Crowstar's mate**)

**Apprentices:**

**Hawktalon – (med.)**dark brown tabby tom

**Thornpaw –**long haired tom with clipped ears, **Mentor: Marshfrost**

**Brightpaw –**black she-cat with white chest, **Mentor: Darkpelt**

**Whitepaw –**white tom with grey paws, **Mentor: Ashfoot**

**Wolfpaw –**black and grey tom

**Queens:**

**Sparrowclaw –**tan tabby she-cat with amber eyes, (**Jayclaw's mate**) **kits: **Wildkit, Amberkit

**Ivywhisker –** grey she-cat with black spots, (**Darkpelt's mate**) **kits: **Thistlekit, Mosskit, Thornkit

**Elders:**

**Dovefoot –**sandy tom with orange paws

**Cloudface –**black tabby with white muzzle

**Forestfoot –**silver-black she-cat (paralyzed back leg)

_**Water Clan**_

**Leader: ****Talonstar –**cream colored she-cat with brown stripes

**Deputy: ****Brackenclaw –**brown she-cat with tail stump

**Medicine Cat: ****Ravenface –**black tabby with yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

**Silverheart –**black tabby with green eyes

**Brightfoot –**white she-cat with black and grey paws

**Ivyface –**tortoiseshell she-cat with scarred paws

**Silverfur –**white tom with a silver muzzle (**Swiftstream's mate**)

**Swiftstream –**a blue-grey she-cat with a darker stripe

**Reedtail –**small dusky brown tom with thicker fur on his tail tip

**Crowheart –**black she-cat with turquoise eyes

**Krestalclaw –**reddish-brown tabby tom (**Ivyface's mate**)

**Apprentices:**

**Duskpaw –**large dark grey tabby she-cat, **Mentor: **Brightfoot

**Badgerpaw –**black and white she-cat,

**Foxpaw –**

**Silverfern –**

_**Prologue**_

_ "Smallear, please wait for me!" a small voice mewed in the distance. The rain pounded hard around the two, drowning out their puny voices. The younger of the two had great difficulty climbing the slippery rocks since the river rushed against it. "S-Smallear…?" She felt her older brother pick her up in his mouth and set her down steadily on one of the drier rocks._

_ "You need to be more careful, Ivykit. It doesn't matter if you're becoming an apprentice within the next sunrise. You're still just a kit…" Smallear chastised, cuffing her on the ear. He licked her fur, wrinkling his nose at the awful taste. "You're awfully dirty for a kit" he commented._

_ Ivykit waved her tail playfully as she bit him lightly on the nose. "I'm not! It's just all this muddy water. I'm a clean kit!" she said proudly. Her brother gave a snort and hopped onto another rock. This time she stayed put._

_ He looked back towards her, inquisition in his eyes. She didn't want any help! She was old enough to do things on her own now. Ivykit glanced around her before finally taking the leap onto the next stone. Smallear purred with amusement at her cautiousness._

_ "There's no need to be so afraid, sis. It's just a little – ah!" Suddenly he slipped! Ivykit squealed with surprise and hopped in after him, hoping to catch her brother and pull him back to the stepping stones. It seemed like a joke, since after all, he'd done this before. And she'd been able to pull him back before. It was a test to strengthen her he just paddled back before she could catch him though._

_However, her tiny legs were still much too small to grab at anything. Smallear paddled towards her, obviously using much effort. "D-don't be scared, Ivykit! All you need to do is – mmphhg!" He gurgled as his head went under the waves. The younger swam back to the stepping stones, wanting to get onto drier ground. Her paws stung as she realized all she was doing was scratching them. With panic in her eyes, Ivykit looked back behind her to try and see where Smallear was. Maybe this wasn't a joke after all…_

"_Smallear, come back! I don't like this game anymore" she whined. Her paws hurt, her legs hurt since she'd been pushing so hard… there was no need to take it so far anymore! Yet, when she searched around her, no one answered. "Smallear? Are you there?" Her voice rose in pitch; was he lurking under the water, waiting for just the right moment? Ivykit's paws were beginning to bleed a little from her clawing so hard at those darned stepping stones. A wave rocked her, sending her farther away from them. She could feel her heart thumping loud in her chest. Where was Smallear?_

"_Ivykit!" She circled around, seeing her mother, Lilyface. That had to be her; who else had bright orange fur like hers?_

"_Mum! Help, I can't find Smallear!" she called out, her voice barely audible. Her mother leaped deftly onto the stepping stones and dragged her up onto them by her scruff. "Mum, I don't know where he is… I thought he was just playing a joke on me like last time!" she tried to explain. It was no use, her mother wasn't hearing her. She was gazing out lifelessly across the large stretch of water. Her eyes watered momentarily, but that was it. Lilyface shook her head and raced off. Ivykit gawked at the river, and then followed._

_Her tail drooped as she entered the Water Clan camp. All the cats stopped whispering amongst themselves and gave her their most sympathetic looks. They murmured their sincerities and such to her, though she wasn't paying much attention to them. Even when Ravenface, their Medicine Cat, offered her some herbs for her shivering, she turned them down. What exactly was going through her mother's mind at this point? Did she hate her? Did Lilyface feel as though it was her daughter's fault that Smallear was gone to Star Clan?_

"_Oh Ivykit, I'm so sorry! What happened?" her best friend Krestelkit asked her, dashing up to her. He hopped around her, licking up fur as they trotted back to the nursery. She snuggled into her nest and tried to ignore his annoying questions. He seemed to take the hint and rolled beside her, continuing to lick her fur. Her mother came in, though seemingly still in shock, made her place as far away as possible from her kit._

"_Mum? Are you all right? Please stop ignoring me" she begged Lilyface. The orange she-cat turned her face from her kit and began to lick her paws. Ivykit blinked and looked down at her own paws. She was probably just in shock, yeah that was it! Maybe she'd be better tomorrow? Or the day after? Krestelkit continued to fawn over her, trying to calm his friend down. The kit laid down on her paws and closed her eyes, hoping she could forget all about this horrible nightmare._

"_Smallear's probably with Star Clan now, hey?" Krestelkit said, waving his tail sympathetically. She spat and growled at him. He looked at her inquisitively. "What? I'm just saying… if it was Star Clan's wish that he join them then it must be so."_

_That's right. It was Star Clan's fault, not hers! They're the ones who took Smallear from the Clan forever! Her fur bristled with anger. Her friend licked her behind the ears. The warmth sort of calmed her down, though not by much. Her fur went flat again as her eyes drooped. Ivykit was so exhausted from the swimming, from this whole darn day! She glanced once more at her mother before drifting off into a terror-filled sleep…_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Birchkit bounced around excitedly, her muscles filled with tension. Today was the day! The kit rolled around, unable to sit still for longer than a heartbeat. Her mother came in, purring with amusement at her.

"Birchkit, stay still will you! You're six moons old, and yet you act like you're still one. Oakstar might mistake you for younger, so behave!" she chastised playfully. Birchkit's eyes widened. So frightening, would Oakstar really think so? She sat as still as possible, though fiddled with the grass underneath her. It would be terrible indeed if, on the day she was to be made an apprentice, she was told to wait longer. Her mother flicked her tail and groomed her.

"Do you think that I'll be a great apprentice? So much so that I'd be made a warrior earlier than everyone else?" Birchkit asked with big eyes. Her mother licked her between the ears.

"Just wait, and you'll see. I believe in you, and whatever you say you can do, I believe you can. Just put your mind to the tasks ahead first, though" she instructed. Birchkit squirmed as her mother started to flatten down her tail fur.

"Stop it! That tickles!" she squealed. Her mother chuckled and gazed at her.

"You're so young. It wasn't very long ago when I birthed you. Ah, I think every mother feels like they couldn't have possibly done enough to prepare their kit" she reminisced. The kit waited her mother to look away and pounced on her.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" she reassured. "Come on, mom! I wanna go outside and see the rest of the camp!"

Her mother sighed and trotted outside. Her kit followed, every step making her more ecstatic than before. They stopped close to the fresh kill pile, the smell stinging at Birchkit's nostrils. Her stomach growled loudly. Hiding her face in embarrassment, she looked around to make sure no one heard. How unlucky she was to have such a distinct pelt pattern that it was easy to spot her from a fox length away! Some of the warriors coming back from patrol stared at her with amusement. They muttered about themselves and kept their gazes pinned on her. Oh, make them go away! They'd probably heard her stomach growling and were mocking her between themselves.

"No one heard, Birchkit. Relax!" a voice called out to her from the other side of the camp. She looked up, seeing her half brother Redpaw pad over to her. He purred and rubbed her forehead with his paw. "Well, no one except me. But that's only 'cause I have the best hearing of the entire Clan!" he bragged with a grin. She couldn't help but giggle at him. He was such a furball! She nipped his ear and dashed off. From behind her, she faintly heard her mother call:

"Be back before sundown!"

Redpaw wiggled his haunches and hopped over her. She was struck with amazement. Just where'd he learn to jump like that? For a moment, she stood staring at him before she was attacked.

"Hey that's not fair!" she whined. The reddish-brown cat purred and gently clawed her upon the ear.

"Yeah well, you were the one who started it! Now, about you becoming an apprentice…" he faded off. Birchkit stared at him with curiosity.

"What, what? Are you going to give me tips and hints? Are there secrets I should know about?" she said, continuing his sentence.

"I'd just like to say that no matter what, do **not** disobey your mentor! They'll hang you on a tree for it!" he said with fright edging his mew. Birchkit laughed, but he shushed her with his tail. "No joke, sis! And no complaining. If you do, well you'll get twice the work load the next day!"

Birchkit rolled her eyes and trotted off towards the camp entrance. He was totally trying to scare her! But it wouldn't work on _her_. She waved her stripy tail and charged out, looking back to challenge her brother. Redpaw took the challenge and dashed after her. They ran side by side, the wind coursing through their fur at high speed. The kit sighed, enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze. She'd been trapped for so long in the camp. It'd naturally gotten too stuffy for her in the nursery.

"Redpaw! Doesn't this feel great?" she mewed to him after halting beside one of the tallest trees in the forest. He stopped beside her, though it wasn't as perfect of a landing. Her eyes glittered with ridicule at him.

"Don't think for a second that just because you could stop without stumbling over that you're that great" he said, edginess to his voice. "It was just beginner's luck! And besides – "

"Take it easy, Redpaw. I was just playing" she cut him off. Her eyes wandered around them, taking in all the scenery. Lush green surrounded them with seemingly no end. The trees shone with different colors, and the sky was barely visible through the dense green. Some trees were covered in spots, while others had things rustling in between the bushes. She let her voice drop, "Hey Redpaw, what's that?" she asked. He sniffed around and cocked his head at the noisy leaves.

"I think… that might be a mouse. I'm not quite sure, though it _does_ smell like it" he confirmed. He went into a crouch, eyes fixing on the prey. Birchkit watched with awe at how straight his back was. His stomach just barely brushed against the loamy ground, but he was still low enough not to be spotted. She backed up, copying the same posture he had. It wasn't nearly as perfect or as comfortable as her brother's. She felt a horrible sense of dread come over her. Exactly how long did it take Redpaw to learn how to do something like that? How long would _she_ take?

She was suddenly distracted by a gurgling sound. Birchkit snapped her head to reveal her brother with a dead mouse dangling from his mouth. He set it down in front of her, her mouth watering by the sight of it. He shook his head with a grin and rolled it away from her.

"Not now, sis. We need to feed the Clan first before ourselves" he explained a little disdainfully. You'd have to be blind not to see how hungry her brother was. She purred and caressed him on the back with her tail.

"I get it, bro. But, today's special isn't it? Your little sister is becoming an apprentice. One measly mouse wouldn't hurt, would it?" she tried tempting him.

He picked it up in his mouth, his words barely understandable when he said, "Look, it's in the Code, sis. And besides, this plump little thing can feed two warriors! Or a nursing queen. You never know." She wanted to say more, but he ignored her and padded off back to the camp. She followed beside him, watching him. She straightened her back like he did, though it felt quite weird. Birchkit sighed. How was she going to be made into a warrior faster than everyone else like this?

"Redpaw, do I look ready to be the greatest warrior in all the Clans?" Birchkit asked her brother. He gave a _mrrow_ of laughter and nodded at her. A feeling of warmth washed over her. She'd be just like her big brother one day! Maybe even better…?

"Don't get sidetracked sis. See the sun? It's going down, which means – "

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey make haste in gathering around the Sun Rock!" a booming voice called. Birchkit swung around to behold the sight of their fearless, and quite majestic leader Oakstar as she hopped deftly onto the said Sun Rock. It was a strange rock that Earth Clan believed came directly from Star Clan. After all, her mother Leafwhisker had told them that long ago the Sun Rock had mysteriously fallen out of the sky and into the middle of the camp. The edges were sharp and pointy underneath, but was smooth and had two shallow holes on the top that were paw sized. The leader so long ago had believed then that this rock was made to have cats gather around for important decisions.

"– it's time for you to become an apprentice" Redpaw finished. He gave her a look that said "good luck" and padded over to sit with the other apprentices, Snowpaw and Bristlepaw. Wow, surrounded by she-cats? She felt a rumble of laughter. That was just like their father had been before –

"Cats of Earth Clan, we gather here today to celebrate something wonderful! A kit will become a new apprentice. Step forth, Birchkit," she ordered with a flick of her tail. "And stand before Star Clan's eyes." Birchkit trembled all over with excitement and gazed up at the sky. A few stars were visible above them. She lowered her head with reverence, though she was beside herself with happiness. She felt the light touch of her mother's tail and glanced nervously at her. She nodded her head, and Birchkit padded towards her leader. Oakstar took a breath before saying proudly and loudly:

"Berryfur, you have been a great warrior to us. You saved many kits and risked your own life in service of Water Clan during the Great Flood. You were honored in both Clans, and the benefits continue to flow to Earth Clan. It is about time you had a chance to pass on your qualities of patience and selflessness to another. An _apprentice_."

Birchkit's memory was fuzzy, but she still remembered the Great Flood. When she had been only two moons old, there was an unusual amount of snow during leaf-bare. Then, when newleaf came, all the snow melted at an abnormal speed and caused the river at the border between Water and Earth Clan to flood. The Water Clan camp had been too close to the river at that point, and during the time Berryfur had been on patrol. He noticed queens trying to run away with their kits, nowhere to go. He bravely jumped into the river, swam across to the other side and helped them back to the safety of Earth Clan's side. That day, seven kits in total were saved. There were two or three deaths among the warriors, so those kits would've served to replace them. At the Gathering later that night, Water Clan said that they would be in debt forever to the kindness that Earth Clan showed them.

"Berryfur, pass on your bravery and honor to Birch_paw_. May Star Clan oversee your work and find it good" she finished. Berryfur stepped forward and touched noses with Birchpaw. Warmth washed over her. To be trained by such a hero! She looked into the crowd towards her brother, who was beaming proudly at her. Her mother purred at her as she came towards her and licked her behind the ears.

"My darling, you're an apprentice now! Just a few moons ago – "

"Mom, I'll be fine! Please stop worrying!" she scolded with a smile. She could hear the cheering of the other clan cats:

"Birchpaw! Birchpaw!"

Berryfur padded up to her and stared hard at her. From behind him, Birchpaw noticed Bristlepaw gazing at her, eyes narrowed. Her ears flattened, fright washing over her. Dread filled her as the tortoise-shell she-cat flicked her tail and rolled her eyes, going off with her mentor, Talltail.

"Don't worry about her, Birchpaw. Right now, the most important thing is not what one cat thinks about you, but the whole Clan" Berryfur reassured. His deep voice sounded like the thunder that crashed during storms. "The day is almost done, young one. I suggest you get a good rest, since tomorrow will be your first day of training." With that, he trotted over to Frostclaw and nuzzled next to her. Birchpaw watched with admiration for the white she-cat. She was so lucky to have such a respectable mate!

Since he was now her mentor, she assumed she'd have to listen to him about taking rest. Birchpaw glanced around, unsure of where she should go. Was she able to just barge into the apprentices' den and find a place to sleep there?

"Hey sis, come with me and Snowpaw!" Redpaw called to her. She followed him energetically. She scanned her surroundings, realizing that this den was much bigger than the nursery. "Come on, over here. I saved you a spot and everything. Much comfier than the nursery, I'll bet!" he said. Birchpaw snuggled into the nest beside her brother and shut her eyes. Wait a moment…

"Why's Snowpaw sleeping here?" she inquired. "Doesn't she sleep in the medicine den?"

The small she-cat shook her head and waved her tail. "I requested to sleep here… with Redpaw" she responded, snuggling closer to him. Birchpaw cocked her head and laid her head on her paws. What was with her? So strange… She decided she'd ignore it and try to get some sleep. Then again, desperately needed sleep would have to wait, since her mind decided to keep her awake with jitteriness. It would be a long night…


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Ivyface purred quietly and kept her ears hidden. She stalked among the grass, watching the patrol from EarthClan as they marked their borders. What foolishness, thinking that just a scent would keep WaterClan from invading their territory. Then again, her leader, her fellow warriors, all of them - were obsessed with keeping the Warrior Code in everything they did. What good was it if it didn't help them advance and become stronger? She could feel a rumble beginning in her chest. If she didn't stay quiet, they'd hear her! Ivyface scowled and dashed off without so much as a blade of grass rustling. She made her way back into the heart of WaterClan territory and stopped when her ears caught a small rustling a good fox length away. Lowering herself onto the ground, she glanced from left to right. Sure Water Clan were avid hunters when it came to fishing, but they needed something other than fish once in a while; something with some more flavor and less stink.

"Look at what we've got here!" a voice chuckled from behind her. She spun around to see Krestelclaw, her mate, trotting up behind her. She cocked her head and sharply covered his mouth with her tail. He paused for a moment, realizing she was serious. Ivyface looked back towards her prey and unleashed unto it. It squirmed for a while in her paws before she silenced it forever.

"Now what was it you wanted?" she asked in a soft tone. He sat upright and waved his tail back and forth. He looked like he wanted to say something… "Come on then, what is it?" she said a little louder, with more impatient force. He padded up to her and touched her nose.

"I don't understand it at all, Ivyface. The way you watch EarthClan is uncanny." _Oh_. That was it, hey? He had no need to be so frightened of something that didn't concern him. "And besides, what reason would you have to watch them anyhow? They're our rivals, so why so interested?"

Ivyface just shook her head and picked up the piece of prey in her mouth. The answer to his question would require her telling him of her plan. And when that happened… She began to pad away, with Krestelclaw right beside her. He glanced at her, his eyes glittering. She found herself looking away at his gaze. He seemed to have something more about him than meets the eye. Did he already know what she was planning, ever since they'd been kits? She pushed these thoughts out of her head as they entered the camp and a rush of kits tumbled out and onto her paws.

"Hey now, be careful! Or Ivyface will get you like she did that mouse!" Krestelclaw joked around playfully. Fawnkit and Volekit squealed and ran back towards their mother. The tortoiseshell gave him a look before dropping her prey into the fresh-kill pile. She was greeted by Brackenclaw on her way out. She stopped for a moment and nodded her head. Ivyface followed her and opened her mouth to speak when she was hushed by the deputy. The brown she-cat dashed off, probably expecting the tortoiseshell to follow her. Ivyface struggled to keep up. Brackenclaw stopped short of the river and turned back to face her, fear evident in her eyes. It was as though Ivyface's breath was forced right out of her. What was wrong with the deputy?

"Ivyface, some of the Clan has been… under quite a lot of pressure lately. Leaf-bare is not far off. In fact, I've noticed the leaves on the trees are already changing into their rainbow of colors. I know we moved our camp farther from the river, but every new-leaf it gets fuller and fuller. And Talonstar is fretting about it as well. It seems I'm the only one who's calm during a turbulent time such as this. I need some back up" she explained mutedly. Ivyface laid her face on her paws and let her thoughts wander. This would be a perfect opportunity! "I would like you to start with the warriors. Convince them with all your power that StarClan wouldn't let the river flood our camp like last new-leaf" she finally said.

Ivyface blinked in understanding and sat up. "I would love to help you. Of _course_, anything for the deputy. But, I have a suggestion," she said with a grin. "Wouldn't it be StarClan's fault if our camp was once again destroyed, killing kits and warriors alike? EarthClan can't be there to save us _all_ the time. StarClan knows all; they know when these things are going to happen. Therefore, why bother sending our wishes to them when they _could _stop it, but _won't_?" This was absolutely positively perfect! She could finally set her plan in motion without any interference! These cats believed that StarClan could do whatever they want. In this case, it should've been quite easy to manipulate them into thinking that StarClan could prevent things like this without telling them as such.

The deputy's eyes widened with grave despair. She trembled and cocked her head. "Y-you really think so?" She paced around in a circle, contemplating this new found theory. She looked up again with determination. "I, Brackenclaw, have found my resolve. I will go inform Ravenface of this" she whispered with dread. Ivyface watched with a purr as her deputy ran off, back to the camp. Now what to do? The Gathering wasn't until another half-moon! Oh, the anticipation killed her! To be able to set her plan in motion with such ease, it was almost a dream! Wait… was it a dream? She knocked her muzzle on the thin trees that stood wearily above her. It caused little pain, but it was enough to reassure her she was indeed awake. The tortoiseshell padded back towards her camp, though she had to hide her triumph. Not unexpectedly, she was just in time for the leader to make an announcement.

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Watering Hole!" Talonstar called, her pelt glistening under the weak rays of sun. Ah yes, the small remnants of the Great Flood still remained, even today. The flood had gone on much farther than the Clan had thought. The following Gathering, even FireClan was complaining of water mucking up their hunting grounds with mud. They had gone on and on about how it was nearly impossible to hunt at the bottom of the hill, where the best prey was. Here they were, practically worshipping the force that destroyed their old camp. What reason did StarClan have to flood their camp? They were sadists, that's why! They even took her beloved brother from her!

Ivyface stayed perfectly still, though her fury raged through her veins. Her tail was rigid and sharp, her eyes narrowed. The leader's next words surprised her. "Foxkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your apprentice name, you will be known as Foxpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." And as Talonstar twisted her gaze to stare at Ivyface, she found all her anger dissolved. _W-what?_ She thought with embarrassment and panic. She looked left and right, wondering whether the leader was really staring at her or another cat behind her.

"Ivyface**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Stoneface, who unfortunately perished during the Great Flood, and you have shown yourself to be cunning and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Foxpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

The tortoiseshell she-cat just blinked in confusion as she touched noses with her new apprentice. As the Clan began calling out Foxpaw's name, she faded out. For a moment, she saw her own apprentice ceremony, where her mother had looked at her proudly. For once in her life, she'd felt so… _happy_. But Lilyface hadn't even been acknowledging her until that day. She'd spent all her waking hours mourning over her lost son, Smallear. She sighed and glanced back at Foxpaw. She would _not_ let the same happen to this poor apprentice. She would make his mother proud too!

"Oh wow, I can't believe it! I'm really an apprentice!" the black tom bubbled. "So what are we going to do Ivyface?" She purred in amusement at his energy. How lovely. He seemed to realize he was acting like a kit, since he quieted down and flattened his ears with embarrassment. She let out a _mrrow_ of impish laughter, her eyes gleaming.

"Since you're so ready to get on with the training already, I'll give you something to tire you out. You see over there?" she said, pointing with her tail at the setting sun. He nodded eagerly. "By the time the sun is down, I want all the elders' beddings replaced. I'm sure you'll be tired by then" she instructed. Without so much as a complaint, he rushed off towards the forest. She silently followed him, watching all of his movements. Leaping deftly from bush to bush, she kept her eyes trained on him. His ginger tail was the only thing that stood out, his black fur blending in with the ash colored trees. His pawsteps, they were clumsy yes, but he moved with agility. He would trip over his own paws, but he never even brushed against a leaf. She looked on with curiosity. Ah, a remarkable trait indeed. And he was just apprenticed a little while ago! To think what kind of warrior he'd become...

Ivyface sat down and relaxed for a while as she saw it was taking him a little while to pull the moss off of the rocks. So strange, they weren't usually so stringy. She cocked her head to get a better view, and almost burst out with laughter as water spurted out from the moss giving way. Looks like the apprentice had taken moss from near the river. Foxpaw growled and attacked the little piece of moss. He then dashed off to go give it to the elders. _He gets angry at silly things_, Ivyface thought. She went after him to see his behavior to the elders. Surprisingly he was quite interested in their mindless chatter. He worked diligently to replace their beddings without a single complaint. He then raced off to go put it elsewhere. Coming back and forth, he brought more clean moss. Finally, the job was done. He raced up to Ivyface, practically bouncing.

"Did I do a good job?" he asked excitedly. She scrunched up her face in a "thinking" pose and jokingly took her time. He seemed to take it seriously as his eyes got wide. She pawed his ear and let out a noise resembling laughter.

"Yes, you did well. I'm surprised you were able to do so without any word. You even listened to the elders' stories. I think, despite your outer appearance, you're quite patient. Which is a good trait for a _warrior._" This made the apprentice hop up and down. She shushed him with her tail and began to pad towards the more forested area of the Clan territory. He followed after her, almost tripping over his tail. They padded along the edge of the territory, before she stopped at a row of large trees. "Take a whiff and tell me what you smell" she instructed the cat.

Lifting his nose up into the air, Foxpaw took a good, long sniff. He gagged and rubbed his nose between his paws. "What's that awful smell?"

Ivyface used her tail to point across from them. "See those large trees? Compare them to the smaller ones on our side. When you see that particular row of large pine, you'll know you've gotten to EarthClan territory. That terrible stench is their marking scent, so we know that we'd be trespassing if we went any further. That's why the Clans mark their territories, so that every cat will stop when they reach the unfamiliar scent."

Foxpaw nodded and trotted along the scent, seeing where he should and shouldn't go. Glancing back at his mentor, he cocked his head to the side questioningly. "Why shouldn't we go onto other Clans' territory?" he asked.

"It's the Warrior Code. It's just unacceptable. Just like how we _have_ to mark our territory, otherwise the cats will never know it's ours and then cross the border liberally."

The smaller cat paused, and then went to mark the territory. Her eyes glittered with amusement. How interesting. He did everything she told him to. Perhaps he could be used in her plan. Besides, if he were to tell any cat of what she told him, would they believe him? He's just an apprentice after all.

"Hey Ivyface, what put those strange trees in a row like that? It looks kinda like a barrier?"

"What do _you_ think, Foxpaw?"

He looked all around him, probably searching for the answer to the tricky question. When he answered her, she wasn't surprised. She'd expected it. "It's StarClan's doing, right? They're the ones who put them here?"

Shaking her head, Ivyface almost grinned. _Oh perfect, someone who's easy to manipulate_. "There's no such thing as StarClan."

"No! That's not true Ivyface!" Realizing that this was disrespectful, he flattened his ears and put his head on his paws. More quietly, "Since we were born our mothers have been telling us of StarClan and how every good kit goes there when they die. Why would they lie to us?" He sounded, to Ivyface, like he was just reassuring himself. He wasn't really sure, was he? Of course not, there was no proof. Well, there would be in just a moment.

"I want you to think about something as you go to sleep tonight, Foxpaw. Think long and hard. If StarClan existed, then they could've been the ones who brought the Great Flood upon us, right?" He nodded his head. "Then, they could've also… _stopped_ it, right?" Again, he nodded his head, slower this time. "So why didn't they? Why is it that every day, somewhere in this home of ours, a cat dies? Why is it that there are unexplainable phenomena every so often? StarClan obviously has the power to bring it, so they can stop it! Why don't they? I'd like you to ask yourself: If they were really real, why would they bring such heartache? If we stopped believing in them, they wouldn't have any power over us anymore."

She let the silence do its job of aiding the words to sink in. The little apprentice blinked slowly with realization, then rushed off. With a surge of happiness, she followed. This was good, everything was being set into motion.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Birchpaw ran. A breathtaking field surrounded her with no boundaries in sight. She could see different kinds of flowers, illuminating the path in front of her. Each caught her attention with their bright reds or icy blues or energetic oranges. Stopping to take a breath, the stripy she-cat took notice of the many unfamiliar scents around her. There were faded cats running beside her, not really stopping to talk to her. She wondered,/i where am I? iDashing around a little more, she found herself face to face with a cat she thought she'd never see ever again._

_"Father!" she exclaimed. Running up to him, she flinched as she realized she could hop right through him. "Father, why are you here?"_

_The tabby cat licked his daughter behind the ears before padding away from her. Following him with confusion clear in her eyes, she asked, "Where are you going?" He continued on, silent, until the two reached a tiny pond. It seemed as if the wind was running through it, causing ripples to form._

_"Birchkit, or should I call you Birchpaw now?" he said with a hint of a smile, "I am so proud of you and your brother. Look at both of you, already apprentices. I couldn't have had better kits." The she-cat beamed with pleasure as her father flattered her. But she still couldn't understand. "There is something urgent I need to speak of. In time, you may understand, but for now, just hear me out. There will be a terrible battle, and all of it comes down to-"_

"Birchpaw, wake up!"

Suddenly, her father faded out from her vision. Opening her eyes, she straightened her back to look around her. Redpaw was gently prodding her with his paw. Bristlepaw was already gone, and Snowpaw was nowhere to be seen. Spinning around to face him, annoyance was as clear as day on her face.

"Why did you do that? I was having a dream about-"

"Look, I don't care. Berryfur's waiting for you, and let me tell you, he's not in a good mood. It's already the middle of the day! Were you planning on sleeping it away?" And with that, the cat disappeared out the entrance to the den. Stretching, Birchpaw padded outside. Squinting, she realized that Redpaw was right. It _was_ the middle of the day, and Berryfur did not look happy. She lowered her head in embarrassment when she came up to him.

"I'm sorry Berryfur, I was just..."

Unexpectedly, he smiled at her and motioned for her to follow with a flick of his tail. So, she wasn't allowed to take some prey from the pile? A fitting punishment, but it still kind of hurt. He didn't even let her explain. She followed behind him, but then he stopped to let her walk in step on the side. Cocking her head questionably, she continued on with him. Taking in the scent of the forest, she reminded herself that she'd have to know every inch of the territory so she could defend it.

"Now tell me, why were you asleep so long? I clearly remember you as a kit, and you were the earliest of them all to wake up in the morning. So _something_ must've kept you there." Oddly enough, he seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. How strange? She'd expected him to make her spend all afternoon collecting moss for the elders or something.

Fidgeting with the grass, she looked down at the ground while she spoke. "I saw my father in a dream. He was talking to me. We were surrounded by a beautiful field. It was the perfect scene. He had something to tell me, but Redpaw woke me up before he had a chance to spit it out." She tried to keep it as short and sweet as possible. Get straight to the point. Looking up, she found that Berryfur had closed his eyes. He seemed to be thinking about something. Opening her mouth to speak again, he shushed her with his tail.

"Did you tell the medicine cat about this?"

She shook her head. Her mentor purred and padded around in a circle, his tail up in the air with anticipation. "Well, tell her when we finish touring the Earth Clan territory, okay?" he ordered with a smile.

Birchpaw looked up and bounced with anticipation. "Okay! Definitely!" She rushed up behind him as her mentor began to pad into deep forest. Never being so far out before, it was a wonder to see so many large trees. They seemed to sway to a certain rhythm, which Birchpaw, after not long, began to walk to. Soon, the cat forgot that a little while ago, her mentor should've been angry at her for being late. But he was oddly forgiving; not like Birchpaw _wanted _Berryfur to be cross with her. It was just different than what she usually heard in the form of complaints from the other apprentices since she could understand them at one moon old.

"Look at all of this. Memorize it. The shape of the trees, the rustling of the bushes, the swaying of every stalk of grass; you mustn't let your enemy know your territory better than you do" Berryfur instructed. For a moment, Birchpaw thought she saw a glint of sadness in the cream-colored cat's eyes. Shaking it off, he looked back at her and disappeared into the underbrush. Feeling a childish excitement take over, the striped she-cat lowered onto her belly and wiggled her haunches. Carefully crawling to the bush he'd jumped into, Birchpaw readied herself. He was probably right in front of her! Though by the time she noticed Berryfur's plan, it'd be too late. In a split second, the cream tom was on top of her, pinning her down. Seriousness flashed in his eyes.

"What did I tell you about knowing your surroundings? Did you not notice the fact that I rustled a leaf right next to me? I was right behind you! Are you that ignorant of what's going on around you?!" He suddenly seemed very angry, and Birchpaw wiggled under him with fright. She whimpered and gave up when her strength failed her. He sighed and let go of her. Though she knew that he meant well, the she-cat couldn't help but feel like he'd done it more out of experience than out of teaching her.

"I'm sorry. Let's continue on." The mentor did well to camouflage his underlying stresses as they made their way through the forest. They passed towering trees with yellow leaves, and tiny herbs that had just begun to sprout. He'd explained to the young apprentice why certain herbs were so important: their late sprouting and short growing season. He'd shown her an old fox den that no cat should ever fall into; it smelt of old droppings and rotting flesh. When the two had reached a thunderpath, he took extra care in describing the horrific things that he'd seen happen because of these terrible monsters that came and went in seemingly random order. As mentor and apprentice made their way back, they stopped to hunt a little bit. Of course, Berryfur did not allow Birchpaw to eat. Her punishment was still in progress. Birchpaw found many interesting holes that had been dug many moons before she or even Berryfur had been born. When the two reached Air Clan territory, the apprentice bristled at the unfamiliar scent in front of her. She saw rabbits run right past them, being chased by various Air Clan warriors. The two then progressed along the border and stopped short of the Fire Clan border. Those cats were so smoky grey that they blended in with the muddy earth along the border. The mentor explained that the Great Flood had caused the grassier hills at the bottom of the rockier ones to be flooded with mud, therefore killing the best prey. Berryfur stopped when they reached a clearing. Beyond them, the river gurgled. It splashed the two with tiny droplets of freezing water. Birchpaw shivered.

"Is this Water Clan territory now?" the apprentice questioned. She watched her mentor's eyes. They followed the river with a haunted expression. Ominous silence hovered over the two as they sat and watched the river. "Berryfur, what happened to make you so paranoid?" Her mentor turned to her before cuffing her above the ear.

"It's not right to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Birchpaw. You'll do well to remember that" he warned playfully, even though there was a frightening seriousness that hid behind those sparkling eyes. "Anyways, let's continue on. Yes, this is Water Clan territory. The river's what separates us. We can hunt along the shore, but put one paw in the river and you're a goner" he explained.

Birchpaw shivered at the thought of being dragged to her watery grave. Giving her mentor an inquisitive look, she said, "But you saved those cats from the Great Flood! I've been hearing stories about it forever!"

The large tom's chest shook with laughter. "My, you young cats can find loopholes in anything. Yes, I survived. But that's because I knew how to swim! Come on, the sun's going down. We should be heading back. After you clean out the elder's moss, you can have something to eat."

Birchpaw groaned as she followed her mentor back to the camp, unaware that subconsciously, she was thinking that there was more to Berryfur's anguish than what he told her.

"Hey sis, how was your first day as an apprentice?" Redpaw teased. He hopped around the striped she-cat as she hastily replaced the last of the elders' beddings. Birchpaw was more concentrated on getting the job done so she could get some prey from the pile than on her brother's good-natured mocking. Finally, the last piece of moss was put into place.

Squealing with delight, she dashed out of the elders' den and jammed right into Bristlepaw.

"Yowch! Birchpaw you mouse-brain! Look at what you made me do!"

Birchpaw groaned and rolled off of the smaller cat. Getting up and shaking her head, she saw that a bunch of burrs were stuck in the other she-cat's fur. There were a few in her own belly fur as well.

"Woops! I didn't mean to! Sorry Bristlepaw!" she apologized with embarrassment. The striped she-cat began to pick out some of the burrs from her fur, and proceeded to do the same for the fuming other. She noticed that the smaller cat seemed to be more upset than she should've been. "What's the matter, Bristlepaw? Are you really that upset?"

"I made my mentor mad today. He was trying to teach me a new battle move, and I ripped out a huge clump of his fur. He hissed at me and everything. I was trying to impress him by showing how great I was at collecting stuff."

Birchpaw kept her amused purr in her head, and cuffed the cat behind the ear. "You furball! You're so silly! You mentor was just upset because he-"

"-blames himself for you not being able to learn fast enough" another voice interrupted. Birchpaw turned to find her mentor behind her, purring with amusement.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but I guess you know best" Birchpaw mumbled with embarrassment.

"Don't fret Bristlepaw, you mentor is just frustrated that he isn't a better teacher" the cream cat proceeded to explain. He circled around the two apprentices, picking up burrs as he went. "And why in the world would you collect burrs of all things to impress him?" he questioned with a smile. Bristlepaw felt her pelt get hot as she noticed the mocking glitter in the older cat's eyes.

"Because! Just because, all right?" she squealed as she ran off. Birchpaw felt the strong gaze of her mentor on her. Her fur began to bristle as she felt a cold shiver run up her spine. Looking down, she said, "I finished cleaning out the elders' beddings. I'm going to get something to eat now." He just watched her as she dashed to the prey pile.

As Birchpaw chewed on a plump mouse, she watched the evening patrol come back. The deputy went up to greet them. Her ears twitched as she strained to hear what they were saying. Mostly concentrating on her food, she didn't care much when Thorntail complained about chasing a juicy blackbird onto Air Clan territory by accident. The other two cats with him, Rainpelt and Hawkfoot also reported that some of those Air Clan cats had crossed the scent lines as well. But when they began to whisper about a small scuffle, the striped she-cat perked up.

"A fight? Sounds neat! What happened?" she asked excitedly, not flinching when Rainpelt gave her a stare.

"It's none of your business, apprentice!" she spat with venom. Birchpaw blinked, speechless. She had just finished her mouse, but suddenly she felt like it would come up at any moment. Shaking, she backed away.

"Rainpelt, she's just an apprentice. There was no need to be so harsh. It's just curiosity" she heard Thistlefall say as she looked down with embarrassment. Never in a million years would Birchpaw have expected Rainpelt to say something so mean. She was so nice to all the warriors and elders. "I think you've heard enough to get your tail fluffed" Thistlefall said with nervous laughter. "Run along now." Birchpaw was glad to do so as she rushed into the apprentice's den. Redpaw looked up sleepily from his nest as he heard rustling beside him.

"What's up sis?" he greeted heartily. His expression changed when he saw his sister shivering in her nest. "Ah, I forgot to tell you. Some of the warriors don't like the apprentices that much. But that's only because Rainpelt is getting old, and the youngest apprentices remind her of that. She just doesn't wanna admit that she might need to be served by them soon" he explained. It made a whole lot more sense now. Birchpaw straightened up and nudged his ear with her paw.

"Why are there so many leaves in your hair? What, did you fly through some trees or something?" she mocked playfully. Redpaw pounced on her, satisfied when he heard a squeal from his squirming sister underneath him.

"Cats can't fly! No, I was playing with Snowpaw" he said rather quietly. He turned away from her with embarrassment.

"Oh. You two seem like the best of friends."

"Yeah... friends. Of course Birchpaw" he muttered as he shifted back into his nest. "You know, it's late. And I'm sure we're going to have a lot to do tomorrow. See ya in the morning" he said with a yawn.

Why did Redpaw want to sleep so early? The sun was just barely peeking through the trees now! There was still daylight. Then again, she'd run in here to hide. Oh wait! She had to speak to the medicine cat! Looking back for a second at Redpaw, Birchpaw shrugged her shoulders and left the apprentice's nest. Making her way over to the medicine den, she noticed the group of cats were still discussing things as before, but more hushed. Ignoring them, she poked her head in through the brambles marking the medicine cat's den. She giggled as they tickled her.

"Hi there Birchpaw" Snowpaw purred from the corner. She was stretched out on the soft ground beside the pool of water that flowed in there whenever it rained. "What can I do for you?"

She seemed a little too happy. It was actually sort of creepy. Inching away from the medicine apprentice, she said, "I would like to speak to Leaftail. Do you know where she is?"

"Here I am!" Birchpaw heard a grunt from deeper inside the den. The silver she-cat popped her head out of the small hole in the far back corner of the den. "What is it, Birchpaw? Did you get something stuck in your fur from the training session today?"

Shaking her head, the striped she-cat explained. "Berryfur told me to visit you. I think he might've misinterpreted what I said, but I should still listen to my mentor when he tells me to do something."

Leaftail crawled out of the small hole in the wall and nudged Snowpaw to her paws. "I think you should go ask Thistlefall and Rainpelt if any of their cats got injured during the patrol." Snowpaw nodded and left the den. Sitting down, Leaftail sat down beside the apprentice. "So tell me what you told your mentor to make him think that you needed to see me" she ordered sternly.

Not minding the sudden change in Leaftail's tone, Birchpaw started. "I had a dream. I was running through this amazingly green field, with wildly colored flowers and everything. There were other cats there too, and they weren't really bugging me. They were just sorta minding their own business, doing their thing. And suddenly, I see my father! I thought I'd never get to see his face again! He wanted to say something important to me, something about some battle, but before he could finish Redpaw woke me up."

She watched for a reaction, which she received none. The medicine cat just sat there with her eyes closed. Deep in thought, everything about her seemed to be whirling in the wind, yet this was the one place in the entire camp where the wind had nowhere to enter from. Reopening her amber eyes, the cat was separate from the rest of the Clan; her body physically there but her mind elsewhere. Her eyes became hollow, and Birchpaw convinced herself that surely she was seeing things. Backing away, the striped she-cat shivered. The den calmed, and Leaftail's eyes became normal again.

Turning to face the younger she-cat, Leaftail said, "I've never seen anything like it. The cats of Star Clan are in so much disbelief. I need to speak to Oakstar" she said, still in a trance-like state. Bounding off, Birchpaw stared at the brambles. Feeling tired suddenly, she left the medicine den and dragged herself off to the apprentice's den. What's going on? She thought. Snuggling into her den, she was able to scent Snowpaw there.

"Snowpaw?"

"...yeah?" The she-cat lifted her head, her eyes glowing in the dark.

"Why did Leaftail go all... weird? She seemed to be hypnotized. And then she just ran off to tell the leader something."

Snowpaw shrugged her shoulders as she sat down beside Birchpaw. "Hey Birchpaw, can I ask you something?" The striped she-cat nodded her head as she let it fall to her paws. "Does Redpaw like me?"

Birchpaw lifted her head to stare in disbelief at the medicine cat. "Of course he likes you! You two are the best of friends! You're always doing everything together! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were joined at the tail!"

Snowpaw's chest rumbled with laughter. "Are you kidding me? Oh Birchpaw, you really idid/i just become an apprentice after all!" she giggled. "You don't really think... Ah... That was funny. Birchpaw, you really know how to make anyone feel great" she said with a purr of happiness. Rubbing her cheek against the other, she said, "Go to sleep, silly apprentice."

_But you're an apprentice too!/i Birchpaw thought, taking little offense. Nestling her head down on her paws, she thought, iwonder if I'll see father in my dreams tonight_

"Good night, Birchpaw. Have nice dreams. I know I will" Snowpaw whispered.

"Good night, Snowpaw."


	5. Chapter 4

The Raging Prophecy - Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my goodness! I can't believe I've already gotten this far! It's like a dream or something! Well, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ivyface woke with a start. Lifting her head suspiciously, she just heard soft snoring from the rest of the warriors in the den. Sniffing the air, she had a feeling that this had everything to do with her dreams. Ever since that day... The she-cat found herself shuddering. Before she could lay her head back down however, she felt a tail over her shoulder. Snapping her head to see who it was, she relaxed when it turned out to be Krestelclaw.

"Having trouble sleeping, Ivyface?" he asked her groggily. His eyes were still half closed as he licked his paws. Ivyface sighed as she closed her eyes and nestled closer to the tom. After all these moons, it still felt so awkward around him. She hadn't told anyone, not even her mother, of the nauseating knots that formed in her stomach whenever she reminded herself that she even had a mate. And yet, when he looked at her with those bright eyes, she couldn't help but feel warmed by them.

"I'm going to go outside and enjoy the last of the greenleaf sunlight" she said as she got up and shook the dust off her fur. The tortoiseshell padded outside just in time to hear Brackenclaw call her over.

"Ivyface! You're going on hunting patrol!" she ordered. "Get into Silverfur's group please." Ivyface obeyed, giving her a coy look before continuing past the she-cat. She had seen the nervous look the brown she-cat had given her. Perhaps she'd already told their medicine cat of her suggestion? She let the pleasure of that thought run through her as she followed Silverfur, along with Brightfoot and Reedtail. The group went through the bramble entrance to the camp, narrowly passing the dawn patrol. Crowheart was leading. She nodded briskly to the group as they returned to the camp. Ivyface saw the peculiar sparkle in the she-cat's eyes. Maybe Brackenclaw had told more than just the medicine cat, Ravenface. She didn't dwell on it any further, for her apprentice bounded up to her and distracted her from her plotting.

"Ivyface, where are you going?" he asked with big eyes. Ivyface felt her fur grow hot as she heard a mocking purr from Reedtail.

"I'm going on a hunting patrol. You know what? Come with us. It'll be a good chance to teach you how to hunt" she suggested, trying to sound cheery with him. _You have to be patient with an excitable apprentice such as this,_ Ivyface reassured herself. He hopped up and down eagerly as the cats went their distance from the camp.

The small trees were almost completely bare as the two cats reached the end of the territory. If the tortoiseshell had thought the apprentice's eyes were big before, then she was completely taken aback by how big they'd gotten as they headed to the farthest reaches of the WaterClan territory. Foxpaw gasped at every little thing; then again it was expected of a young apprentice. She sat and let him explore for a bit.

After some time, he came back covered in leaves. "I tried to catch a mouse. Looks like it was a mistake." He looked beaten for a second, but went back to his usual self when Ivyface suggested she teach him the proper hunting technique.

"First of all, show me how you think a hunting crouch looks." She almost fell over laughing at how ridiculous he looked. "Okay, that's wrong. But it's good I'm here to teach you. Get down low with your belly almost touching the grass. Keep your tail still, and it's probably best if your paws are as light as a feather" she instructed. The apprentice did exactly what she told him. After adjusting his back a bit, she told him to sit up. "Now raise your nose in the air and tell me what you smell."

He did so. Wrinkling his nose he replied, "I think FireClan, and a little bit of AirClan, and mouse!" he said excitedly at the end. Ivyface narrowed her eyes as she took a sniff. He was right. His skills of scenting were excellent.

"Follow your nose then, Foxpaw. Bring me back at least one mouse!" she ordered. The black tom dashed into the small ferns. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Ivyface laid down. Ever since she'd been assigned an apprentice, she'd been overwhelmed. There had been barely any time to sit in a quiet place and think about her plans. The Gathering was a few sunrises away, and she didn't want to have a split Clan when they arrived. Closing her eyes reflectively, she wondered if her plan would actually work. If all the Clans lost their belief in StarClan, would they lose their hold on the Clans' destinies? _Of course! She told herself. There's no way dead cats in the sky can affect you if you don't believe in them! What mousebrain thought of that?_

"I brought a mouse! Look!" Foxpaw grabbed her out of her thoughts as he rolled right into her. Ivyface let out a hiss as she felt small paws land on her face. Shaking the smaller apprentice off, she inspected it. A clean cut across its back told her the full story. Looking towards the sky, she realized that it was sunhigh. It had taken the apprentice a good chunk of time to catch that mouse. Stifling a purr, she looked at Foxpaw.

"Tell me the truth. Foxpaw, how many times did you try to catch this one mouse?"

His look of pure embarrassment said at least three times. "Let's get going. I think the rest of the patrol left us behind" she suggested.

When the two returned, Ivyface noticed the whole Clan surrounding the leader. _Another Clan meeting?_ She thought curiously. Foxpaw gave her a look, and she responded by directing him to sit with the other apprentices with her tail. He nodded and rushed off. She took her place beside her mate.

The leader, Talonstar's voice boomed as she spoke. Her eyes however, were dark and gloomy. She was hunched over, as if to keep a secret. Her dark stripes made her easy to pick out amongst the crowd.

"I don't know if it's the entire Clan, or just a few of you. However, I have noticed that a number of cats in our Clan have begun to question StarClan." The leader took a step forward, her eyes filled with alarm. "Our medicine cat proceeded to tell me that he had a startling dream from StarClan, where the cats were suddenly erased from his vision. Since then, he has received no dreams or omens from StarClan. When he went to the Moonrock during halfmoon, he received no sign from them either. Is it true that some of you have denied belief in StarClan?"

There was quiet murmuring among the cats, before Brackenclaw raised her voice. "It's true, Talonstar!" A gasp was heard from the elders.

"What do you mean, "it's true"?!" Minnowfur stepped up. "Our Clans have had the belief in StarClan long before our time! Are you telling me we're going to throw that all away?" Few of the cats responded. Instead, a deafening silence replaced the chatter. Some of the apprentices looked terrified. Especially Foxpaw, Ivyface noticed. She remained silent as the cats stared at each other with fright. The discussion did not last long however. It looked like the strongest believers were already defeated, with their ears and tails drooping. It was obvious who had won in the end.

When the storm had passed, their leader said quietly, "I fully support my Clan. I will never leave you behind, if you make this kind of decision that is."

Snowstream pulled her kits beside her and licked their ears. Frosttail nudged Owleye back into the elder's den. The cats were dispersing, without any outright answer to Talonstar's question. Rather, it was hidden amongst the reactions. This is perfect, Ivyface thought with a purr. Krestelclaw padded up to her and ran his tail across hers.

"That was something crazy, wasn't it?" he commented. His eyes looked distant. "I don't even have to ask what your opinion on this is, do I?" he mewed nervously. "I know that you stopped believing in them long ago, since we were kits. Right?" He then turned to stare deeply into her eyes, and Ivyface stared back. His look was full of despair, while hers was full of amusement; though they were also distrusting. "Whatever it is, you can tell me" he told her with a hurt expression. She licked her paw and twitched her ear at him.

"I'm sorry Krestelclaw, but you know that there is nothing we can do about this. Our Clan is torn. Our belief in StarClan had vanished, and that's the way it's going to be" she told him calmly. Her voice lulled the tom out of his worry. He knew he could trust Ivyface, even if she trusted no one.

"Let's go get something from the fresh kill pile. I bet you haven't eaten since you left for the morning hunting patrol" he suggested with a cock of his head. The tortoiseshell nodded and walked in step with the reddish-brown tom. She let him get close enough for their fur to brush against each other. For now, she'd reassure him, though it was more out of obligation as a mate if anything.

Ivyface stared blankly at the river rushing in front of her. She felt empty nostalgia whenever she looked at the murky depths. The she-cat almost heard her older brother's calls to her.

_"Don't be afraid! Swimming is not hard! Even I could do it!" _he would encourage the younger kit. Ivyface shut her eyes. She almost felt warmth from these memories. But it was mostly gloom. Above her, the stars shone brightly.

They look beautiful, she thought to herself. It was the last night of greenleaf; the tortoiseshell could feel the chill through her fur. She shivered when thinking about how the seasons never stayed the same. They didn't get shorter, and they didn't stretch out longer. Would that change too if the Clans forgot about StarClan?

There was rustling behind her. Ivyface bristled at the intrusion. What was up with cats bugging her all day? Turning around, she growled.

"What do you want?"

"Don't be mad, Ivyface. It's just me." Out from the bushes, Brightfur hobbled out. The tortoiseshell's fur lay flat as the pregnant she-cat approached her. She was breathing hard when she finally made it over. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." She kept her face away from the orange tabby. The other she-cat nudged Ivyface. She sighed and faced her with agitation clear on her face. "What?!"

"You know 'what'. Have you and Krestelclaw decided yet? He'd make such a good father!" she replied with a purr. "You two are really close. Isn't it about time? "

"No" Ivyface told the she-cat flat out. She gave the tortoiseshell a hurt face before looking at her paws.

"I didn't mean to intrude, Ivyface. It's just... the other she-cats are starting to talk."

"Let them. I don't care what they say, I don't have to have kits if I don't want to. Besides, you're already carrying. And it looks like Swiftstream might too."

"So, basically anyone but you?"

Ivyface knew it was just innocent worrying, but she couldn't help snapping at the orange she-cat. It was like talking to a bush.

"I think you should mind your own business" she growled as she got up and padded away. Ivyface's fur was standing on end. She did care. She didn't want any cat to start whispering rumors about her. They weren't true! She just wasn't interested. Who said she'd even wanted a mate? It surely wasn't up to her! Ivyface shook her head and calmed down. It was just the words of a few cats. They'd do nothing to harm her. They were just words after all.


	6. Chapter 5

bA/N: Oh my goodness, look at how long it took me to write this chapter! /isshot Ugh, I hope you guys like this one as much as you liked the other ones~ Some exciting stuff's goin' to happen! As always, if you don't like OCs, then don't read. Simple as that~/b

Birchpaw bounced excitedly up and down as she waited for the leader to announce their departure. Tonight was her first Gathering! It had been four moons since she'd been crowned a "-paw". Her tail waved back and forth in front of her hindpaws as the leader climbed painstakingly slowly up to Sun Rock. A hint of a smile was in her eyes as she called out, "All who are coming with me to the Gathering, crowd around in front of me!" A couple of the warriors trotted up to take their places in their leader's line of sight. Then Birchpaw proudly strolled up beside them. Berryfur's tail rested on hers, keeping the leader from seeing her kit-like excitement. His eyes too glittered with pride in his apprentice. She'd been doing fine in his training, and it had taken all his wit to convince the leader that it was Birchpaw's turn to experience what every other cat seemed to have already done. Though right now, she was behaving like she'd just became an apprentice.

He leaned over to her and dared to whisper, "Birchpaw, keep your fur on. It's not like the entire world is going to try and stop you from going." His voice was filled with amusement at her. She straightened her back with embarrassment at her mentor's comment. She blazed beneath her fur, and she could feel her paws sweating profusely.

"Sorry Berryfur" she responded back. He nodded in understanding, lifted his head to see something, and nudged her. Birchpaw noticed at once that the group of cats was leaving. Aw, she'd missed Oakstar's instructions! She kept her head low as they padded out of the camp entrance in unison, hoping no cat would comment on her bad listening skills. The ground rumbled with the beat of the cats' steps. The striped she-cat found that she liked the feeling of damp earth to cool her paws - contrary to the senior warriors' complaints - especially when it vibrated like this. It was soothing to her aching paws. The senior warriors complained a lot, and running around like their slave was tiring!

The usually green leaves were speckled with small bits of frost, and as the cats marched past the white bits of the fantastical winter world splattered all over. The ground sparkled, the frost reflecting the full moon. Birchpaw felt like she'd had her breath knocked out of her. The EarthClan territory really was stunning at night! Berryfur nudged her forward, realizing that she'd stopped to stare at the glittering stars. She hadn't yet experienced the territory at night time. She reminded him of a kit he once knew long ago...

Suddenly the Clan decided to halt, and Birchpaw found herself slamming into Hawkfoot's behind. "Yowch!" he cried as he snapped back to shoot an insult. However, he softened when he noticed it was just an apprentice. "It's all right then. You're still young." Birchpaw flattened her ears in embarrassment. Darnit, when will I grow up and become graceful like our leader? she thought, her eyes fixated on their leader's shiny coat. Even though now that they were in open space the wind was relentless, she remained poised and elegant, yet strong. Her mew carried with it a stern and yet timeless melody.

"Let's wait for FireClan to pass" she ordered. Birchpaw snuck her way to the front of the group and strained her head to see the other cats. Their scent was strange, even though she'd gotten used to it at the border. Most of the cats were dark enough that they blended into the night, and she found herself shivering at their gazes as they passed even though she wasn't cold before. Berryfur had always told her that it was okay to make friends in other clans, but your loyalty was to EarthClan. But who would want to make friends with cats like these, whose smoky faces looked like the ash the hills spewed out of small craters? "Let's go". On Oakstar's orders, every cat hurried across the log that led to the island in the center of the territory. Except, as Birchpaw realized when she crossed the log, that 1) the log wasn't a log, it was a bunch of roots from a tree that lie above the island and didn't have enough space to grow on the little cliff above, and 2)the island was a gigantic rock with giant hole etched into it by cats from the past.

Birchpaw wandered around like a lost kitten. It all seemed unbelievable, that all four clans would meet under the full moon and be under a truce. And yet here it was, happening right in front of her. She noticed that Daisycloud and Fernpelt had slunk over to chat with the AirClan elders. They were mewing loudly over how cold this leafbare was going to be. She brushed it off as nonsense and padded around a little more. The apprentices from WaterClan jumped as soon as she came near them. Especially the one with the bright ginger tail. The rest of him was black, but the tail practically glowed under the stars. What's crawling under their fur? she wondered as she walked right in the middle of a play-fight between an EarthClan cat and a FireClan cat.

A black tom jumped to swipe at Thorntail, but she'd already seen it coming and ducked down, hooking his hind paws with hers and flipping their positions. Now Thorntail was the one on top, playfully nipping at his ear. He wriggled her off and slipped underneath her, pulling her tail and her down in the process. She let out a squeal and cuffed him on the jaw. The tom leaped to gain some ground, when he crash-landed right on Birchpaw!

Birchpaw, being so amazed by the skill these warriors possessed, had been in a daze. Taken completely by surprise, she had no clue what to do. The black cat shoved himself off her, muttering about how she-cats always found a way to cheat. Thorntail tickled the tom's nose with her tail before padding off to go sit by Berryfur and a mix of AirClan and FireClan cats. The WaterClan cats were seriously keeping their distance, and it seemed like less than a third of the clan actually showed up.

"Ugh, did you have to get in the wa- hel~lo!" The tom changed his tone from angry to interested. His eyes perked up, and his tail swished to and fro. He began to circle Birchpaw, and she tensed up uncomfortably. "So, what's a she-cat like you doin' in a place like this?" he questioned, the syllables rolling off his tongue. The striped she-cat rolled her eyes and realized what he was doing.

"Sorry, not interested" she mewed with disgust, and began padding away.

"Now wait just a second! Hey! Nobody turns down Ravenheart!" he called after her. She tried to ignore him, but it was quite difficult with him bouncing in front of her and waving his tail in front of her face. Fed up, she sat down and looked away stubbornly. The tom she now knew to be Ravenheart shuffled closer to her. "You're just an apprentice! Wow, I would've never guessed with a tail like tha-"

"What do you want from me?" she snapped at him. His eyes widened, ears flattening. His face drooped and he sat there sulking beside her. She turned her gaze away, but now the twisted sense of guilt pressed on her stomach. Still keeping her face away from him, Birchpaw stroked his shoulder with her tail. "I didn't mean to sound so angry" she muttered apologetically. Ravenheart grinned impishly and cuffed her on the head.

"There was no need to be such a furball" he teased with sparkling blue eyes. They were big, honest. Birchpaw untensed and purred with happiness.

"You're not as annoying when you're not trying to hit on me" she stated jokingly. He let out a mrrow of amusement and nudged her shoulder. "I'm Birchpaw by the way" she introduced. The black tom's ears perked up to listen to her. Wow! For once a warrior isn't feigning interest in me! Birchpaw thought with glee. She nudged him back, and it continued to the point where they were fighting to get the last hit.

From the side of her vision, Birchpaw saw the leaders climb onto the highest part of the island's ledge. Ravenheart stopped and straightened up, and began to groom his fur back into place. The striped she-cat watched with awe at how the moon illuminated the beauty of the leaders. They stood there looking as powerful as ever, each cat standing with immense pride. One cat with a scarred left eye stepped forward, and a hushed excitement settled over the Clan cats.

"Prey is running well in WindClan territory," the tom began. "Darktail recently gave birth to two strong, healthy kits. That is all." He then stepped back and motioned for Oakstar to go next. Birchpaw wasn't entirely sure since she was sitting so far away, but it looked like the two leaders had exchanged a heated glance, though there was nothing but happiness in her leader's eyes when she faced the Clans.

"We have an abundance of prey as well, and the weather looks like it's going to be milder than usual for EarthClan." With a flick of her tail, she backed up to allow the FireClan leader to step up. Birchpaw heard herself gasp as her eyes traced the deep scars in the tom's face. They drifted to his torn ears, and her heart pounded with pity. Why would StarClan allow such a thing to happen to a cat? she questioned as he announced a new apprentice, Thornpaw. She noticed Ravenheart beam as not only FireClan, but also the rest of the Clans congratulated the new apprentice.

"Thornpaw! Thornpaw!" the cats called out. That's when Birchpaw saw the black tom's eyes flicker towards another FireClan cat. She was a very attractive cat, tall and slender with reflective blue eyes. She had an air of intelligence.

"Do you have eyes for her mentor?" Birchpaw teased quietly. Ravenheart's fur pricked, and his tail stood on end. He hid his face with his paws, proving Birchpaw right. She giggled a bit, and turned back to listen to the WaterClan leader. Except... the WaterClan leader was not present. What looked to be the deputy cautiously made her way to the ledge. She kept switching her gaze from one cat to another. Her fur was bristled, and her paw steps lacked confidence. An unusually eerie quiet silenced the cats.

"What's gotten under her fur?" Birchpaw wondered aloud. Ravenheart shrugged and sat up, his eyes trained on the WaterClan deputy. Her tail was missing, and silhouette was barely noticeable against the dark rock of the island. That is, until she climbed up beside the other leaders. Now her eyes shone, and the moon's light provided a sinister background for the cat. Birchpaw shivered and tucked her paws in. The pain in the deputy's eyes was breathtaking.

"Talonstar has decided that from now on, WaterClan will not be attending the Gatherings."

A long silence. No cat spoke. The wind brushed the island gently, and when the deputy thought that her words had made their mark, she leaped down and ignored the protests of the other clans as they began to rise up. The other WaterClan cats simply followed her away from the hollow, and across the tree roots. One turned, Birchpaw noticed, and gave a malicious grin to the rest of the cats. Her fur was many different colors, and her paws scarred. The striped she-cat turned her gaze. She had a feeling for a fleeting moment that there was something about this cat that warranted suspicion.

The WaterClan cats were long gone when the murmuring had finally ceased. All the cats looked to their leaders for guidance now. However, many were shocked to learn that the leaders were veiled with darkness, the moonlight hidden by an ominous cloud. One by one, the remaining leaders jumped down from the ledge and padded on, their Clans trailing not far behind them. The cats at the front uttered no word to each other. Ravenheart shrugged his shoulders at Birchpaw and dashed off to join his own Clan. Don't those WaterClan cats know they're upsetting StarClan? she thought, her stomach twisting. Something just didn't sit right with her. Not at all.


End file.
